Factions
Each of the Playable Races in the Game dominates a specific Faction. Solforce Sol Force is an administrative body which extends its canopy over an extended empire of Human-dominated systems and worlds. It is divided into several different branches of service, and controls a huge range of military, scientific and civil affairs. The largest divisions of the organization are its Civil Service Corps, Diplomatic Corps, Research and Development Corps, Intelligence Corps, and Military Corps. The military arm of Sol Force is further divided into Vacuum Forces and Ground Forces, which provide protection, support and labour to all other branches when necessary. The official motto of Sol Force is “Per Ardua Ad Astra”, “Through Hardship, the Stars”. The unofficial motto of Humans in space is “Repensum est Canicula”: “Payback is a Bitch”. The leader of Sol Force is known as the Director. The Hiver Imperium The Hiver Imperium is the empire of the currently reigning Hiver Queen. Although thousands of other Hiver clans exist, all of them bow to the Queen’s authority. Like any other imperial leader, the Queen must have a Diplomatic Service, a Civil Service, an Intelligence Service, a Science Service, and an organized military in order to administer, protect and serve the best interests of her people. The name which the Hiver race calls itself is “The Faithful Children Without Number”, or “The Children” for short. The Tarkasian Empire The Tarkasian Empire is the region of space which is controlled and occupied by the Tarka species. Tarkas can allow aliens to become civilians on their planets, or join the empire as Protectorate worlds, but non-Tarkas cannot become full citizens, and they cannot hold positions of political power or join the military. The leader of the Tarkasian Empire is a military dictator known as the Supreme Commander. He rules over a society with three main castes and many clans which devote their lives to a single profession. The Supreme’s advisors include a number of ministers who specialize in various fields. All of them call him by his titles, “Supreme”, “Supreme Commander”, or “Var Kona”, which means “Father of Emperors” in the Tarka language. The Morrigi Confederation The Morrigi Confederation is a new Faction which consists of the ancient Morrigi tribes and a coalition of Independent Worlds of various races, who have joined the Confederation for mutual defense and mutual gain. Although the Morrigi dominate this faction technologically and politically, providing their subject worlds with military protection and technological benefits in exchange for their taxes and trade, they DO allow members of other species to become full citizens and to serve in their military. Morrigi fleets can thus be commanded by Admirals from all the alien species which have joined the Confederation, including Humans, Hivers, Tarka, Liir and Zuul. The leader of the Morrigi Confederation is the ancient leader of the Morrigi star-faring tribes, their Morru Khan. This title translates from the Morrigi language as “First Among Travelers”. Other titles by which the Khan is known include “the Dragon”, “the Dragon with a Thousand Wings”, “Dread Lord”, and “Lord of Travelers”. The Liir-Zuul Alliance The Liir-Zuul Alliance is a new faction which consists of the Liir race and their newly adopted citizens, the Prester Zuul. Although other races may be permitted to live peacefully within Alliance-controlled space as civilians on Alliance worlds or Protectorates within Alliance territory, no race other than Liir or Prester Zuul are permitted to hold positions of great political power or grave moral responsibility. The Liir race dominates this faction technologically and provides the majority of its leadership in Civil planning, Research and Diplomacy. Prester Zuul take active roles in the military, and may serve as Admirals, high-ranking Naval Officers and Intelligence advisors, and even governors of Alliance planets. The leader of the Liir-Zuul Alliance is a mysterious Liir known as The Black. None of this Liir’s advisors or Admirals will ever call him by this title, however, and address him instead as “Elder”, if Liir, and sometimes “Eldest”, if Zuul. The Suul’ka Horde The Suul’ka Horde is a new faction which consists of the Zuul race and their ancient masters, the Suul’ka. The agenda of the Horde is relatively simple. The Suul’ka consider themselves superior to all other forms of life, and the Zuul agree with this sentiment. Their goal is force all other forms of life in the universe to submit, be destroyed, or both. Which of the two races dominates this faction is difficult to say. Zuul are extremely plentiful, have an established hierarchy and technology base, and a leader known as Greatfather. The minions of Greatfather fulfill many roles, and will always call him by a term of respect. “Lord”, “Dominus” (“Master”) and “Greatfather” are all common. If the Player chooses to be particularly devout and respectful to those greater than himself, it is possible for Greatfather to attract the attention of the gods. By building the highest level of Tribute Station, the Horde player can summon a Suul’ka to join the Empire. Once this is accomplished, the Horde player has access to tremendous power, as the Suul’ka are quite willing to cooperate in any venture which is likely to destroy what they fear, hate, or consider beneath themselves. All life in the galaxy falls into one or more of these three categories. Category:Factions